


Idk what I’m doing.

by PeppermintTeainaMasonJar (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, It’s Alastor what did you expect, Murder, Prompt Fic, Roommates, i originally wrote this on Pinterest and now I can’t stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PeppermintTeainaMasonJar
Summary: So uh hi y’all welcome to a fic I wrote. This is being copy pasted and is basically a one shot so hmm. The prompt was that your roommate isthe serial killer on the news.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor/jambalaya, why is the you tag just / I want Platonic readers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Idk what I’m doing.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly never thought I would write a Hazbin fic but here we are.

“So how was the show?” I asked, Alastor seemed to tense up at the sudden break in the silence. 

He was a bit.. unstable. I never saw him without a smile on his face, but he was always never in a genuinely good mood. 

Slowly, he started moving towards the kitchen cabinets and started making dinner, quietly. It was a bit unnerving, but the jumbalya was always better coming from him. I always have wanted to know where that meat came from..

He bristled a little and finally began speaking.

“It’s fine, I’m just a little bored. Out of pure curiosity, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

”Do you have anyone you want gone?”

“Not particularly.” I responded. This has to be the strangest conversation I’ve ever had with Al. What does he mean by ‘want gone’? I don’t want anyone to be killed, i mean neither of us are murders! I’m just a bit-

“Are you sure? I thought you had that one ex. He seems like a bad guy.”

And that’s when I put it together. The strange serial killer in the area who made people go missing. The odd reaction to the news on Alastor’s show. The weird boarded up house on our road always having sticky red stuff on the floors. 

Alastor was trying to find someone to kill. 

And he wouldn’t stop until he had his fix.

**Author's Note:**

> Minor edits may be made in the future but I really have no idea what else to add. Suggestions, anyone?


End file.
